The One For You
by Rachel2
Summary: Ash & Misty get in a fight, the Pokemon get stuck at the Pokemon center thanks to a bad storm.. Misty runs, and disapears! Well, Ash be able to save her, with the help of Brock? Or well he be to late to save her?! A&M(17), Broke(18), J&J(23/24) AMRN/JJRN
1. All You Wanted

**The One For You****  
  
**

**Chapter 1 - A Fight is JUST a fight.. Or Is It?**  
  
**By: Rachel*  
  
**

**Rated: PG-13/R (VIOLENCE/Mild language/Mild Content)  
  
**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy/Suspense/Drama  
  
**

**E-Mail – PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net  
  
**

**+ Hope you like it! Misty/Ash, Jessy/James, and Brock/Jenny. READ + REVIEW!! NOTE* I didn't like the format it was in and updated this chapter on ****5/2/03****. I fixed a few grammar things that had popped up, but other then that, nothing changed. ^__^' Heh… +  
  
  
  
            What if something happened to Misty? Ash and Brock couldn't find her, and all the Pokemon including Pikachu were at Professor Oak's? Well, Ash be able to save her? Well, Ash and Misty finally notice how much they care about each other, before it's too late? Ash is now 17, misty is 16, and Brock is 19 and ACTUALLY dating one of the Officer Jenny's ^-^ Well, Misty live or well Ash be too late? …Oh, and Jessy and James are about 23/24 years old by the way, but they won't be showing up for at least another chapter.  
  
  
**

**_++++++_**  
  


  
            It was pouring rain in the dark night clashes of thunder and lighting danced together in the distance as Ash, Misty, and Brock ran to the nearest hotel in Lisabeath City, not far from Lavender Town.  
  
  


            "Uhh... I'm soaked!" Misty cringed as she stood in front of the walls that we're covered with mirrors.  
  
            "Yeah, well I'm not much better either Mist..." Ash and Misty both stood in front of the mirrors cloths clinging to their bodies, and hair dripping on the marble floor.   
  
**_++++++_**  
  
            Brock walked over to the front desk and smiled nervously at the man with light purple eye shadow on his eyes, and starring at Brock with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
            "Heh... Heh... Um, my friends and... I would like two rooms...please..." Brock took out his wallet and took out some money, but made sure to allow the man to see the picture of Jenny. 'I'm not available Mister, so just forget about it....' Brock closed the brown leather wallet and stuck it back in his back, left pants pocket.  
  
            The man frowned slightly in disappointment, but managed to sound very... Happy? "Well... Let's just see what we can do for you three... Hmm, we don't have two rooms open right this second, but there is one with tree bedrooms, does that matter to you that much?" The man's voice was high pitched, and Brock looked back to Ash and Misty who were once again fighting about something.  
  
            "Heh... No just as long as we've got somewhere dry to sleep we're fine. How much is it?" Brock avoided eye contact and started to count out the money he had.  
  
            "Hmm, let's see that's the three bedrooms sweet... $225.00 for the night." Brock's eyes widened, but he managed to get his wallet again and take out a credit card instead of the $75.00 he had in his hand.  
  
            "Do you take Debit?" Brock asked, as he hesitantly gave the card that would leave his checking account with about $20.00....  
  
            "Yes, we do."  
  
**_++++++_**  
  
            "Err, don't make fun of my hair!" Misty was fuming as she spoke through clenched teeth.   
  


            "What, all I said was that you looked like a flayed orange with the way your hair looks right this second!"  
  
            "ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty screamed hitting Ash in the chest with her right hand in a fist.  
  
            "Uhh..." Ash ground as he backed off a little nervous. "S- Sorry..." Ash managed as he plopped onto a chair rubbing the spot Misty had just targeted.  
  
            "Yeah, well it you weren't shuck a jerk all the time I wouldn't have to hit you!"  
  
            "I wasn't trying to be a jerk! I was just laughing! ... I-" Ash was cut off abruptly and mentally slapped himself for saying that. _'Err... Why is it SO hard to explain things to her without screwing up?!'  
  
            "SEE!" Misty screeched in a mixture of anger and pain.  
  
            "I... I didn't mean it like THAT! I was just pointing out how stupid we BOTH looked!" Ash took off his hat and ringed it out a little before setting it on the ground and letting his hand run through his jet black hair still damp.  
  
            "Well, you two ever stop fighting?" Brock tossed Misty one of the room keys and he kept the other.  
  
            "I'll stop yelling at Ash when he grows up and stops teasing me all the time..." Misty glared as she shoved Ash back into his chair as he was getting out.  
  
            "You know sometimes..." Ash held his tongue and said some choice words in his mind.  
  
            "You know sometimes WHAT, Ash?" Misty shouted back facing Ash looking straight into his dark brown eyes. Ash couldn't respond, everything was happening so fast. He just turned away from her and looked at the floor clenching his fists tightly. "I thought so" Misty ran out of the Hotel into the pouring rain not letting the tears show as they fell onto the hard sidewalk blending in with the rain drops.  
  
            __'All this time... He's felt nothing for me; he's never cared, and never well... Oh Ash.' Misty cried as she slid down the brick wall of the hotel letting the rain hit her face as she closed her eyes and cried more then ever.  
  
**_++++++_**  
  
            "Mist-" Ash was going to run after but was stopped as Brock grabbed his arm quickly pulling him away from the door.  
  
            "No Ash, let Misty go where she wants to for now, she has the room key, she'll come back when she thinks things through."  
  
            Ash flinched, but rested the sensation to run after her. 'I'm sorry Mist.. I'm sorry.' Ash nodded and went with Brock into the elevator closest to them.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Not far from where Misty is...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
            "Looks like little Ash'ie boy flunked out on how to flirt with girls... Now it's payback time." Gary smirked evilly at Misty who was still up against the wall with her head buried in her legs crying. "Your precious little Misty is mine now Ash, and she's going to die if you don't find her soon enough..." Gary walked slowly out of the alleyway across from Misty, and made sure that she didn't see him.  
  
            "Why'd I stay with him all this time? I'm such a ditz... He's always hated me—"  
  
            "No, no, no... Misty you've got it all wrong; Ash is completely insane about you. He... He just doesn't want to admit it to you yet because he's scared he'll lose you." Misty jumped a little and stood up quickly removing the tears from her eyes, only to be replaced by fear and uncertainty.  
  
            "Gary, wh-what are you doing here?" Misty was a little apprehensive and managed to stay at least four feet away from him, when no sooner someone came from up behind her grabbing her arms and lifting her off the cold wet ground. She tried to scream but couldn't something was covering her mouth. Misty kicked her legs frantically in the air and managed to hit Gary in the lip making it bleed.  
  
            "Damn it! Get her out of here... I take care of her later." Gary whipped the blood from his face and tried to examine the cut before giving up and storming into the hotel.  
  
**_++++++_**  
  
            Ash flopped down on his bed and looked at the pale blue sealing not knowing what to do. It was true that Misty and he would fight all the time, but he was just teasing her, he didn't mean to hurt her. He hated to see her really upset...   
  
            He remembered the first time he had met her, it all started then. __'Would I have gotten as far as I have without her, she was always there for me cheering me on at the championships... I just never took it for granite she's even saved my life literally...' "Why did I have to be such a Jerk? God I'm 17 I should have grown out of it by now!" Ash grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and covered his face with it.  
  
            "Will, you stop putting yourself down? She'll be fine, I'm sure she'll be back in the morning, just say you're sorry or something to help her feel better." Brock popped his head through the doorway to Ash's room.  
  
          "I know, I know... But I can't help it, I really downed her this time... All over a simple thing as her hair! Err." Ash hit the pillow that was over his face repeatedly, before turning on his side and looking up at Brock.  
  
            "I don't know what to say for once... She's a sixteen year old girl, girls are very sensitive..." Brock, tried to make things up, not sure what he was saying but it seemed to work on Ash.  
  
            "Yeah, I guess your right..."   
  
**+++++++**_

**READ + REVIEW!!**


	2. Letters and A Missing Misty!

**The One for You **

***Chapter 2***  
  


**By: Rachel*  
  
**

**Rated: PG-13 (Language/content/some instance violence  
  
**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild Mild comedy this time folks.  
  
**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com  
  
**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net  
  
~*~ Yes, its here, yes it's REALLY short... But it worked with the chapter this time, trust me the next ones gonna be a big one! ^-^' heh-heh. Anyway, I know my editing sucks. I can't help it, I'm working on it trust me folks! ~*~  
  
~*~ Don't own Pokemon, just the guy at the front desk, lol.. Enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! ~*~  
**  
  
  
            "Uhh, I'll just slide the letter under Ash's hotel door and leave this trashy place!" Gary was way beyond pissed and sure wasn't in the mood to deal with the man at the front desk.  
  
            "May I help you?" The man batted his eyes lashes dreamily.  
  
            "NO, you can't!" Gary quickly shrieked flying past the man and right into the elevator. _'Hmmm... I can't wait to see Ash's face when he reads this...' _Gary smiled clenching the letter tightly in his fist exiting the elevator when it reached Ash's floor. "Thank God for people on my side..." Gary thought as he went around the corner and headed towards room # 210. Taking out a piece of tape he tore it and stuck it to the back of the door, writing quickly Ash's name and leaving before anyone noticed him.  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
            Sun filled the room and left a cheery feeling throughout Ash, Brock, and Misty's hotel room. It was no longer dark and stormy as it had seemed last evening, no instead there was nothing but blue sky with some scattered clouds here and there.  
  
            "... Mmm..." Ash groaned as the light beamed him right in the eyes. He turned over covering his head with his pillow. _'I wonder if Misty's asleep.'_ Ash hoped out of bed quickly running to the room to the left of his. Crossing his fingers he knocked on her door hoping she was back. Safe... Sleeping away her fears in her room. But there was no answer... Ash forwarded his eyebrows briefly before opening the door with and knocking again; calling out, "Mist, are ya in here?" before looking around.  
  
"Brock!" Ash came running out of his angel's empty room scrambling for Brock's doorknob and running in. "Brock! Misty's still not back yet!" Ash shouted sending Brock about 50 feet in the air landing carelessly on the dark blue carpeted floor.  
  
            "Damn it! What, do you want Ash? My God it's 7:00 AM on a Saturday for crying out loud!" Brock shouted at Ash who was slightly taken aback by this, but didn't mind that much. He had more important things to be thinking about...  
  
            "Err! Didn't you here me?! Misty isn't back!" Ash threw his hands in the air giving up and storming into the mini bath room. He slammed his fist into the sink ignoring the pain. He clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes remembering what had happened...  
  
            "Wh..." Broke focused on what Ash had told him. What could he say, nothing came to mind. "I- I don't know what to sa-"  
  
            "SHUT UP BROCK! Don't even say you don't know what to say! You are the one who said NOT to go after her!" Ash couldn't take it anymore, he ran quickly out of Brock's room and got changed, he left his blue-green jacket that he always wore on his bed and just threw on his black shirt and a pair of jeans. Ash finally grabbed his sneakers and ran back out of his room.   
  
            "Ash... Wh-what are you doing?" Brock came out of his room, and fluffed his hair with his hand yawning as he talked.  
  
            "What do you think; I'm going to go find Misty!" Ash didn't look back him, clenched onto one of the room keys and slammed the door shut.  
  
           "Uhh.. This is the begging of a beautiful vacation... It was supposed to be, just me, Jenny, and those two, with no Pokemon, and nothing to worry about. Why me?!" Brock paced back and forth yelling at himself just for no reason... _'Uhh!'  
  
**_++++++_**  
  
  
_

            "MMM!" Misty tried to scream, her cries being held back by the gag in her mouth. It was dark and musty smelling wherever she was; she had just woken up about 30 minuets ago and had nor seen or heard from the ass Gary.  
  
            "Shut up... No one can here you here Misty, it's pointless to waste your strength." Speak of the devil... Gary came walking in through a solid meddle door, a cigarette in his hand.  
  
            "Mmm..." Was all Misty could say? Gary just smirked and walked over, taking a puff of the cigarette and blowing the smoke into Misty's face. She closed her eyes, trying to get the sensation of throwing up out of her mind.  
  
            "Now... Will you be a good girl and behave if I remove the gag? Because, if you don't I'm going to have one of my friends teach you a little lesson, and I don't think you want that happening now do you?" Gary tilted her face up to his a starred at her.  
  
            "Mmmm." Misty opened her eyes and glared at him with such hate... But Gary just smiled.  
  
            "Heh..." He pulled out the cloth from her mouth and pressed his lips against her.  
  
            "Mm! Stop!" Misty yelled turning her face away from him quickly grimacing at the thought that his lips had just kissed hers.  
  
            "Now, WHAT did I just tell you Misty? Hadn't I just told you to behave Misty? Now, I'll count this as a warning, but if you ever do something I don't approve of again, or your Ash'ie boy will never be able to find you... EVER!" Gary hit Misty with in the face, and was the echoed scream as the pain shout threw her...  
  
**_++++++_**  
  
            Ash turned around as he noticed something fall to the ground behind him.. I- It was a letter. Ash forwarded his eyebrows questionably as he bent down and opened the white envelope with his name written in red ink. 'God, don't let it be a good-bye note from Misty, don't let it be a good-bye note!' Well, one thing was for sure... It wasn't what he had expected.  
  
            "G-G-... BROCK!!" Ash just looked down at the letter, how.. 'How could he go this far... As to hurt Misty.. Why?'  
  
            "WHAT?!" Brock came scrambling out the dark brown door managing to trip over Ash and land face down on the hard concert floor, which was at least covered with some form of carpeting. "Oww..."  
  
            "He-He's got Misty." Ash crumpled the paper into a tightly shaped ball and gently gave to it Brock, not looking, not even a gesture towards the guy.  
  
            "Who's got her Ash?" Brock began to unfold the paper, but got his answer before he got a chance to even glance over it.  
  
            "Gary..." Ash hit his fist into the door painfully closing his eyes tightly and grinding his other hand into the red carpet. _'I'll get you back my love... Even if I have to kill _Gary___ to get to you...'  
  
  
_

**~*~ Hope you liked this one, I know I'm making ****Gary**** a bad-bad guy, but don't you think he does the part well?! Tell me what you think about this chapter, and I'll try to get chapter 3 out ASAP! ~*~  
  
Toodles for now,  
Rachel* ^_~  
  
**


	3. If Only for Love

**_The One for You_**

- Chapter 3 – If only for Love -

By: Rachel*

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Romance/Drama

E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

Web Page: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

- Here it is! Like a year later, but here it is! CHAPTER 3!!!! I think this is sorta a side story for Jessy & James LoL, but there is a lot with Ash & Misty also, it's just that I couldn't leave them out! -^_^-

+ Note*, I do NOT own Pokemon! Very rich people do. I only own this story idea that many people have waited for… Sorry it's been so long!! +

            Gary smiled brightly as he let his hand run through Misty's orange-red hair as he kissed her. "I love you Misty, why won't you just let me win your heart?"

            "Because my heart will never belong to a bastard like you!" She screamed kicking him in the groin and pushing him away.

            "Ahhh!" He shouted in pain striking her again. "Bitch, you don't know anything! Your Ash won't come for you, not after the way you treated him! He most likely thinks you finally left him alone, so he won't have to deal with you any longer!"

            Misty let tears fall from her eyes as a large brose began to form on her face. "You don't know Ash at all, you've known him your whole life, but you don't know anything about him like I do!"

**_----------------_**

            "Erra! Come on Broke!" Ash shouted as they ran past the front desk.

            "I have to tell the deskmen that we'll be staying a night longer!" Broke protested sighing when he noticed it was the man with the eye shadow on his eyes again.

**_----------------_**

            "I can't believe it… That stupid cat gets bumped up in office and we're still stuck trying to catch Pikachu and the stupid brats…" Jessy groaned taking a sip of her Martine.

            "True… But at least we'll be able to have some better food. We don't have to spend as much money only feeds two mouths, instead of three." James smiled as he dove off the diving board and into the pool. His blue hair seemed to glisten as he came up gasping for breath. He opened his eyes slowly whipping the water away from his emerald green eyes.

            "Hmm…" Jessy sighed blushing slightly when he got out of the pool. His body was well built and his red swim shorts went well with him making everything seem to stick out.

            "You catching a cold, your face is all red…" James leaned forward his wet hair dripping onto his skin as he poked at her cheek with an index finger.

            "Huh, I'm fine! Why do you ask that? Red, you say, it must be the light…" She stood up nervously hurrying over to the edge of the pool where the water was shallow enough for her to stand. "Can you watch my stuff for me; I'm getting in for a little bit."

            "Uhh but…" James sighed taking a quick sip of her Martine without her notice and laid down on a lounge chair. "I wasn't done swimming…" 

            Jessy wore a pale orange bikini; the top was haltered and seemed to fit her for perfectly. Her hair was long and wavy underwater as she inhaled a breath and went under swimming from one side to the other and back. _'Why did I blush?! I never do things like that around James… He's, he's so… Jamesish!' She glared at her thought coming up to take a breath and float onto her back lazily. "We can't do our theme song anymore…" She sighed loud enough for James to hear. They were the only ones there at the moment, so she didn't mind yelling._

            "You're right… This sucks… I was just getting a hang of this new idea for it also… Maybe I'll think of something for us later on." He chuckled.

            _'For us…'_ The words echoed though her mind like a broken record. "Ha, no… I mean, don't you think it's kinda stupid? We've been chasing after the brats since they were twelve and now their like eighteen. I'm getting tired. Why don't we quite and start a new life… Start our own Team Rocket organization!" She started to laugh. But not in a cynical way… More like she was trying to cover up pain, something James could see.

            "Jess… I mean, Jessy, what's up with you today?" James suddenly became serous. "You're not yourself." He gave up on watching her things; they were the only ones inside anyway. Just them and the smell of an indoor pool. He jumped in splashing water on Jessy making her blink a few times until the water was no longer stinging her eyes.

            "I don't know… Just try and back off today… I…" She frowned disgusted with herself. She felt as if she had been wasting her life for the past seven years being nothing but a failure.

            "Hmm, that time of the month again is it…" He smirked coyly as her eyes turned into daggers. "Just kidding…"

            "Hmm!" She exhaled trying to let herself sink underwater for a moment or two where it was quite, almost silent really.

            "Ack! No trying to drown yourself now…" James grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back up but stumbled falling over and pushing them both under.

            "Heeeellllppp…" Jessy gargled underwater as James tried to stand himself up.

            "Trying to!" He shouted as he gathered his balance and helped her up successfully. "You… Okay?" He smiled feebly not caring that his face was centimeters away.

            "Ehh! Yes, I'm fine, I wasn't trying to kill myself, so I would have come back up, but then you fell on top of me and I couldn't catch my breath!" She hissed getting out of the pool and ringing out her hair before grabbing a towel and drying off her face and body as it dripped onto the tan concrete floor.

            "Oh… Umm, sorry about that." He sighed falling onto his back and looking up past the glass sealing at the afternoon sky. "We should go soon and see what we can find out on Ash and the rest of the brats…" He exhaled making his body slowly sink under the clear blue water before coming up again inhaling and getting out of the pool himself.

            "Yeah, I want to grab some lunch though first!" She smiled knowing that now they had the money for those sorts of expenses.

            "Heh, there's a McDonalds down the rode; we can go get something there once we get dried off." James bent his neck to the side making it crack lightly as he wrapped a towel around his head trying to let his hair dry.

            Jessy smirked holding back her laughter. "What are you doing with your hair? People will think you're weird if you walk out with a pool towel wrapped around your head..."

            "You do it." James made a point as Jessy did the same thing.

            "I'm a girl James… Most women with long hair do this." She sneered jokingly.

            "So what, I have long hair too!" James protested frowning as Jessy wrapped another towel around her lower waist and pulled off the towel around James's head.

            "Just wrap a towel around your waist and deal with it… For me?" Jessy smiled trying not to sound to sincere and began to walk away humming a little tune with her eyes closed.

            "Fine… Just, just watch out for the door." James sighed as Jessy slammed her face dead on into the solid metal door.

            "Oww… You could have warned me a little sooner!" She growled as James began to laugh.

            "Yeah, yeah… Let's get out of here." James shook his head chuckling to himself. _'What's with me today, and worse why do I feel different? Is it Jessy, or the fact that now there is only two of us, and not three?'_

**_---------_**

            "You're Ash right?" Ash froze in the middle of running barely able to stop. Broke quickly fallowed staring at the man in a dark brown trench coat. 

            "Yes, why?" Ash gritted his teeth, he hadn't found a single thing about Misty's disappearance, or where Gary was at all.

            "Just back off until tonight. Gary will call you then." The man's face was covered in shadow from the hood of his coat. He turned away quickly and went around a sharp corner into a nearby alleyway.

            "Uhh! Wait, please, tell me if she's alright!" Ash started after him, but the man was already gone from sight… But not from Ash's mind in the least. _'Where are you… Where are you my love?'_ Ash balled up his fists kicking a trash can in his path. "Bastard!" He growled.

            "You've got to calm down Ash, you heard what the man sai—"

            "Just shut up! You have no idea how I feel, just back off!" Ash course again under his breath.

            "I… You're right. But then again, if you listen to Gary, you'll get her back… Why don't we just head back to the hotel?" Broke sighed placing a friendly hand on Ash's shoulder.

            "Fine…" Ash's heart pulled as he walked away. _'I'll find you Misty, I find you if it kills me!'_

**_-----------_**

            "Did you hear that James?! That little bratty girl was kidnapped by Ashes cozen!" Jessy hid behind a parked car along with James as he took a sip from the soda he bought at McDonalds. 

            "They aren't really cozens you know," James paused taking another sip from the fizzy liquid. "They only seem like it since their families are so close. At least Ash's mother, and professor Oak are. So Since Ash and Gary were little they've always called themselves each others cozen." James smiled ducking Jessy's fist. "You'll have to hit faster then that… I've been improving my strength and working out, so I can move faster no—"

            "Take that, Mr. No-It-All!" Jessy glared hitting him across the head.

            "Ehh! James whined in pain glaring back up at Jessy. "Did you really have to hit me that hard? You made me spill my soda too…" He frowned as his coke streamed down the black concrete rode into a drain.

            "Hmm… Well, it just adds fat and extra calories that you don't need, so it's better off that you ended up spilling it in the end." Jessy hissed again blushing  as James leaned up against her to see which way Ash and Broke were going.

            "Heh, guess you're right… Are you alright?" James looked down at her. His deep blue hair falling into his face and brushing up against Jessy's cheek.

            "Uh… Yeah, yes! Why do you ask that?" Jessy smiled looking the other way watching an old woman walk by them both shaking her head and mumbling something about couples these days…

            "Well, I had noticed your face as red when we were at the pool, and now it's red again." He poked her in the cheek on impulse.

            "It's nothing, I… It's probably allergies…" Jessy faked sneezing, and luckily James bought it.

            "Oh, uhh, I hate them… I used to get them when I was a little kid really bad. It was from the plants around my house, that's also one of the reasons I ran away from home… I don't know if I want to go back or not. Who knows if my mother and father would even remember me if they're still alive!" James smiled slightly fighting back a pain in his heart.

            Jessy frowned. "At least you had parents who were willing to take care of you." Jessy bit down on her lower lip. She had never said anything about her family past except that she had some older sisters who would give her torn up old hang me downs. "My parents cared very little about me. They thought I was the outcast, since after my mother gave birth to me, she could no longer have kids… My mother would slap me around and my father when he would drink a lot… Would pick me up and throw me into the wall. One time I fell right into the corner of our coffee table… I thought my back would never stop bleeding." Jessy closed her eyes picturing her little body be slapped thrown and her sister taunting her to no end. "I hated my family. The teachers at school finally noticed the small blood stain on my back when I had hit the coffee table and tried to take care of the wound myself. I was taken away from my parents when I was nine. I lived in with three families until I finally joined team rocket and was teamed up with you and Meowth." Jessy could feel the tears in her eyes be tried her hardest not to let them fall.

            "Jessy I…" James tried to let his hand fall on hers but she pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me before… I could have—"

            "You couldn't have done anything!" She shouted getting up and starting to jog down the street.

            "Jessy!" James shouted running quickly to catch up to her. "Erra! Jessy will you stop running away from me?!" James reached out and grabbed her arm jerking her back.

            "Uh…" Jessy felt herself falling; James grabbed a hold of her to brake her fall.

            "Are… Are you—" James sat up as people walked past them some with worried faces, yet no one stopped to see if they were alright. He pulled her up to him to make sure she wasn't hurt, but he found she was crying. "You… You're crying." James's mouth hung slightly gaped as Jessy let him wipe the right side of her cheek free of her tears.

            "What, a girl can't cry?! So what if I never have shown my feelings before to anyone other then my own, true family… So now everyone thinks it's weird?!" Jessy's body racked with tears as she bent over  folding her and head onto her knees.

            "I never said you were weird. It's okay, I'm just not used to you being so open to me." He smiled pulling a stray piece of hair behind Jessy's right ear.

            "I… I don't know, I just felt like saying it. Getting it off my chest sort of thing…" Jessy sighed gaining control over her emotions again.

            "Hmm..." James smiled warmly, not like his normal goofy smile that he would give Jessy, but a sincere smile. One that expressed more feeling then Jessy had ever seen in James. "You want to go back to the hotel now, or are we still planning on getting our pay check this week?" He laughed taking her hand and helping Jessy to her feet.

            "We need to eat don't we?" Jessy smiled lightly. "After them!" She joked, she had never seemed to have ever acted so outgoing and care free around James. He didn't know what to make of it. He just glanced at her from the corner of his eyes smiling to himself, content with his thoughts.

            _'What is this feeling? I've… I've never felt this before.'_ James just laughed again as they both started marching forward after Ash and Broke who had headed back to their hotel two blocks down from where Jessy and James were staying.

**_-----------_**

            "Do we have anything on Ash or those annoying stalkers that fallow them around yet?!" Gary shouted throwing a file on Ash since he was three years old against the wall pictures papers, and all sorts of things flying around Misty's feet.

            "I just got back sir. I was able to contact him before Jessy and James made their move. I made sure to speak loud enough though so that they could hear." Waters took off his brown trench coat letting it hang over an empty chair.

            "Ahh… Finely some good news…" Gary glared at the other men in the room who hid their heads in shame. "Thank you're Waters… You are free until tonight when I call Ash." Gary smiled coyly.

            "Why are you involving Team Rocket into this?!" Misty protested.

            "Uh…" Gary turned around glaring at Misty with the strongest hate. "First off, I told you to shut up, second off I'll let you live now… Since Waters has cheered me up a bit… And third… I'm involving Jessy and James, because they'll just be annoyances and end up causing problems with my plans…"

            "You asshole, don't involve innocent people into your traps for no reason!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs.

            "Erra! That's it!" Gary ran over to Misty kicking her so hard her chair fell back.

            "Ahhh!" Misty screamed tears streaming down her face.

            "You die now! I can't take it, screaming, when I tell you to shut your little face! Listen in your next life, and maybe you'll live next time!" Gary kicked her in the stomach again making her cough and scream out in pain.

            "Sir… Sir, stop it now!" Waters grabbed him and pulled him back. "You want Ash dead, so just live with her until then!"

            "Fine… You can help her up." Gary sneered kicking her again as he walked off to go take a shower. 'The second Ash gets his ass here, that bitch is the first to go!" He shouted at the top of his lungs hitting his fist into the wall.

            "Shh… Be quite and he wont get as angry at you…" Waters sighed as he tilted Misty back into a sitting position.

            "Hmm.." Misty nodded flinching in pain.

            "I'll give some an Advil and a hot pack, they'll both help keep any swelling off of the beautiful face of yours." Waters smiled trying to make the best of Misty's worst situation.

            "I… I just want to be with Ash…" She cried as tears fell from her eyes.

            "Yeah… Well, you'll see him tonight. That's all I can tell ya."

            _'Ash, please come and save me!'_ Her mind screamed.

**_---------_**

            "Could this feeling be…" James's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. _'I… No, do I? Of course not… I'm being stupid! There is no way in hell that I'm falling in love with… I'm falling in love with Jessy!' _James looked down at the ground as he heard the shower in their bathroom running. He suddenly felt he cheeks blush as he turned away from the door. 'I have to spend the night in the same room with… Jessy… What… If, what if… No, no nothing like that's going to happen, we have two full sized beds… James's face turned a deeper shade of red.

            Jessy turned off the hot water in the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her form quickly. "James, you can get in the shower now… Umm, just uhh… Turn around for a…" James came to her calling voice not knowing she was only in a very short towel. "Eiiiaaahhh!" She screamed slapping him across the face, pushing him out of the bath room and slamming the door shut.

            "Uhh… Did that just happen?!" James slid down the door letting his head fall into his hands.

            "Could you please go stand out in the hallway and I'll tell you to come inside when I'm dressed?" Jessy's face was a dark crimson red, as was James's face.

            "I… Yes, sure… N… No problem at all…" James managed to stand up and went outside into the hallway. _'How am I going to tell her?'_ James bit down on his thumb nail in thought pacing back and forth in the room.

_'Uhh… I… I love him, him of all the men in the world, I've fallen for James. I in love with James… But how am I going to tell him?'_

**_------------_**

**_            WAHAHAHA! The cliff hanger strikes again! But I'll start the next chapter tonight also, even though it's 1:07 in the morning, it doesn't matter, as long as I'm not sleepy! ^_^ Well, g2g now! Hope you liked the Jessy/James Chapter! It might be like this half way through the next chapter as well, but don't worries, I just made them  main characters also, cause I like Jessy/James couples just like I do Ash/Misty! ^_^'._**

****

**_READ & REVIEW!!_**


	4. Tomorrow

**_The One for You_**

**_-Chapter 4-_**

**_…Tomorrow…_**

**__**

"**I'm With You"**

**(By Avril Lavigne)**

I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everythigns a mess   
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

            _'Where are you? Are you even close to me anymore, or are you… Are you dead?' Ash's heart wrenched at the thought._

            "Ash, you think we should get our Pokemon back?" Broke handed Ash a medium cup filled with cheese fries.

            "No, we can't. I tried a little while ago, the power's still down. I managed to contact Professor Oak on his lap top though, and he said everyone at home was okay; they'll be without power for a few days." Ash smiled slightly happy to be able to concentrate on something other than Misty.

            "Geese, did they get the storm worse then we did?" Broke said with a full mouth, taking a sip of his Sprite.

            "No, two trees took out the power plant…" Ash sighed shaking his head. "We'll have to deal with Gary on our own."

            "Bokey, is that you?!" 

            "Ehh! Jenny?" Broke blushed as a fairly tall woman cheerfully skipped over to his, and Ash's table giving him a big kiss on the lips.

            "So this is your famous Jenny?" Ash smirked, holding back spits of laughter.

            Broke glared at Ash through his slanted brow eyes. "Yes, Jenny, this is Ash… The one I told you about." Jenny stopped hugging the life out of Broke for a moment to give Ash the once over.

            "Hello." She smiled lightly. _'He's pretty cute for a kid…' She referred to herself. __'But younger guys aren't my type…' Jenny stood up and took a seat, making sure it was very close to Broke. "Broke told me what happened to, Misty is it?" She paused as he nodded his head before she continued. "Well, I think I could be of use. I wont dress like a cop, but I'll come with you. If need be I can call for backup." Jenny smiled stealing a few of Ash's fries._

            Normally Ash would have yelled and joked with Misty if she took some of his food, but with Jenny he just frowned. "Fine, but don't give yourself away." Ash gave up in defeat. He was to exhausted and worried to care.

------------

            "Jessy, can I come back inside the room yet?" James let his head thump into the red, wooden door. "How long does it take you to get changed, you've been fifteen minutes already, and I have to pee!" He hissed as an old woman walked by hitting him over the head with her cane.

            "How rude!" She glared daggers. "Couples these days…" She shook her head.

            "Come on, I'm being beaten by an old woman Jess…" He whined rubbing his head. "It's that old coot we saw when we were spying on the brats—" James was cut off when Jessy swung the door wide open nearly slamming him in the face.

            "James… Come here sweetheart." She winked pointing to her left.

            James's mouth, and eyes widened when he noticed she was in her mini skirt, but then only had a bra on. He fallowed her hand to where she was pointing, and the old woman stood down at the end of the hallway by the elevators spying on Jessy and James. Jessy smiled brightly helping him to his feet and pulling him into a kiss before whispering into his ear. "We have a spying set of eyes watching us… Fallow my lead…"

            "I thought you would never let me in…" He sighed kissing her down her neck actually wishing this moment were real. Yet he also wondered why Jessy was even asking him to do this.

            Jessy let out a fake little giggle as she started to pull off his Team Rocket over shirt, leaving him in a black tank top the showed off his well built body once again. "Sorry I took so long." She said loud enough so the old woman could hear.

            "It made me want you even more." He said letting one of Jessy's bra straps slip down her shoulder. "Oh God, your skin is so soft…" He kissed her again, this time meaning it. Jessy however just thought he was still acting along and waved to the little old woman.

            "Hello!" She laughed as the woman turned bright red and ran into the elevator as it opened. "Ha!" Jessy laughed pulling away quickly and running back into their room. "That was great! You know we really had her believing that we were together—" But James cut Jessy off kissing her full on the lips pulling her body close to his again.

            "James, wha… What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed pulling away.

            "I… Oh no… I, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you Jessy, please, I…" James's face went dead serious his right hand extended towards Jessy.

            "I…" Jessy blushed covering herself. _'What did I just do?!' She mentally kicked herself. __'He'll never trust me again; he most likely hates me… No, I can't, please don't let me be alone again!' Jessy let the tears well up in her eyes again and begin to spill over her lower eyelids, and down her cheeks._

            "You probably hate me now, I mean come on, I made you cry…" James smiled weakly. "The truth is… I didn't want you to stop… Isn't that funny?" James stared down at his feet his head shaking back and forth wondering why he was telling Jessy this. Making her hate him.

            "What?" Jessy's eyes widened, but the tears kept on coming. She shook her head not knowing how to take what he had just said._ 'How can he say such a thing to me?! I hate him for this!' Jessy began to lose herself. That fearless, emotionless, moody girl was leaving her… James was helping her break the wall around her heart._

           "When you walked out… Like that," He pointed towards her chest trying not to look as respect for Jessy. "I was shocked at first, and then you pulled me up and kissed me. I melt; I can't help what my heart is feeling Jessy, let me be the one that's going to always be there for you Jessy… Let me love you." He took a step forward offering her his handkerchief. "Here, Jess."

            "How could you? How could you do this, I…? Don't mess with my feelings like this!" She screamed pushing his hand away and running to the corner of their room sliding down the wall her body once again racked with tears.

            "Uh!" James's eyes widened and then closed. "Jess, whatever you think of me at this moment… I'm not trying to hurt you. We've been together nearly ten years… Ten years! I… I think I've always, well, almost always loved you. At first I just thought… Is that an angel? That's what I thought of you when you walked into Giovanni's office that day we were assigned as partners. I still think that… You're my angel…" James couldn't believe what he was saying, and worst off it was making Jessy cry.

            "Heh!" Jessy laughed lightly in between cries. "I… I thought you were some copy off of Tuxedo Mask… You were caring a rose in your hand and said hello milady… I thought you were more of a lunatic then a partner… At least I did at first. I don't know when that faded, and another feeling replaced it… But… Your answer is yes." Jessy sighed trying to franticly stop the tears from falling.

            "Yes, what?" James looked at her strangely. He had walked right up to her unnoticed. He bent down and handed her his handkerchief again letting his hand run through her fire, red hair.

            Jessy closed her eyes as she felt the wall crumble to dust and blow away, freeing her heart. Letting her heart know love… "I love you too, I'll let you love me." James's heart pulled, as a wave of happiness seemed to waver over him. He started to laugh ass he grabbed Jessy and pulled her into his arms pressing her body against his, and absorbing her warmth.

            "I'll never give you one day where you aren't happy, I promise you that. I love you Jessy, forever." He smiled letting his lips brush against hers his warm breath on her neck causing Jessy to have a slight chill.

            "Heh, is that  so Tuxedo Mask?" She laughed kissing him full on the lips as he slowly lay on top of her. "I'm yours forever…" She let one more tear run down her cheek as James kissed her neck and collar bone; not because she was sad, but because she was finally happy.

-----------

            "Damn it, shouldn't Gary have called by now?!" Ash growled pulling at his ebony hair.

            "It's only 6:15, give the man some time…" Broke tried his hardest to reassure him.

            Just then Ash's cell phone rang. Ash picked it up hurriedly looking at his caller idea Professor Oak had installed in it. "Gary?!" He shouted into the phone as he answered it.

            "Ashie boy, don't sound so angry… I couldn't wait to talk to you and all you can do is yell at your dearest cozen in the world?"

            "You aren't my cozen you bastard. Let me talk to Misty!" Ash yelled again into the phone. Jenny put a finger to her lips and whacked Ash across the head.

            "Hmmm… Here's the little wench, I'll give you a minute. Hurry Ashie, time is ticking… Tick, tick…" He put the phone to Misty's ear and face. "You can talk…"

            "Misty?!" Ash was in a panic.

            "Ash, oh God, Ash help me! Get me out of here Ash!" Misty cried her body shook in fear afraid that Gary would strike her again.

            "Ha, you have no idea how much I wanted to just hear your voice again!" Ash smiled relief washing over him. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of there, I'll get you out, and then… Then we can be together, I love you." He smiled to himself picturing the tears in her eyes, tears of joy, but what sickened him the most was that they had to be mixed with such sorrow; he couldn't be there for her. Not at the moment. That's what was getting him the most.

            "Ding… Time is up. You will find us at the abandoned warehouse two blocks south of your hotel. Your choice to come is now, or tomorrow. But I can't guarantee that she'll be alive tomorrow… By the way… Your friends… Bring them as well, not just Broke and the lovely Officer Jenny, but Jessy and James. They're staying at the hotel across the way… They've apparently become very close… To each other. However, just to make sure they don't pose a sudden nuisance, bring them. So what will it be now, or never?" Gary smirked sounding almost cheerful on the other line.

            Ash looked over at Broke and Jenny before answering. "Now." Ash hung up the phone and stared blankly at the white wall across from him. "We're getting Misty back ourselves, with Jessy and James… Tonight." 

****


	5. Do or Die

**_The One for You_**

**_- Chapter 5 -_**

**_…Do or Die…_**

            Jessy lay on top of James, her head resting on his bare chest as she slept. Murmuring his name every now and then, or sighing. James smiled stroking her hair and holding her gently in his warm embrace. "I love you…" He whispered gingerly kissing her on the head as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

---------

            "Excuse me!" Ash came screaming through the door running up to the front desk cutting off an older woman and her husband. "I need to know where Jessy & James… Well, I don't know their last names, but I need you to tell me where they're staying." Ash breathed heavily from running, it had started to rain once again his hear had started to get wet.

            "I… I'm sorry sir, I can't allow that—"

            "Hello, I'm officer Jenny." Jenny came up smiling brightly showing the front desk lady her badge. I think you can show him that information now, don't you miss?" Jenny gleamed as Broke stood off in the back.

            "I… Yes, they're in room…" The woman looked at a small cart. "734." She smiled watching as Ash once again bolted around like a maniac.

----------

            The last dawning thoughts in James's mind were that he wanted his life to be just like this, forever. He wanted to spend every second of the rest of his life with Jessy.

            "James, Jessy?! Wake up its Ash!" Ash banged on the door with his fist.

            "Hmm?" Jessy mumbled lifting her head. "Did you say something James?" 

            "Jessy, James, open up!" Ash yelled again.

            "Ehh! James, it's the brat!" Jessy shook him waking him up. Jessy stood up grabbing the confuter off the other bed and wrapping it around her unclothed body. Jessy slowly advanced towards the door. "You think I should answer it?"

            "Hmm? Yeah, sure…" James yawned still not sure of what she was saying. "I'm going to hop in the shower real quick."

            Jessy nodded her head making sure everything was covered before opening the door to the point where the chain lock stopped it. "What the hell are you doing brat? Decide to give up your little yellow rat, or are you just getting revenge?" Jessy yawned.

            "Uhh!" Ash turned red facing the other way. "I… I need your help. Both of you just need to come with me to save Misty, I'm sure you already know what's happened to her. Gary said you were spying on us. He wants you to come also. Either that or they'll kill her… I'll give you anything, just help me."

            "You mean you'll give us Pikachu?!" Jessy hissed not believing what he had just said.

            "I… No, I mean… I don't know. If I have to go that low as to give up him… If you're that sick minded, and heartless… I guess I would have no choice." Ash closed his eyes turning around again. "Please get dressed and let us in." Ash pointed to Jenny and Broke, frowning when he noticed Jenny was all over Broke.

            "As long as you can keep those two under control… I… Yes, you can come in. Just hang on a second." Jessy sighed in defeat. _'What is with me, helping the brats…? Admitting my love to James… And then…' She trailed off blushing as she looked towards the bathroom. Jessy proceeded to get changed into a regular pair of cloths that she rarely wore. The top was a creamy yellow short sleeved shirt. Her shorts were light blue with frayed bottoms. Jessy sighed as she bent over and wrapped a towel around wet hair to help ring it out for a little while._

            "Hey Jess? Could you hand me a towel off the dresser, you took the one I was going to use for your hair…" James smiled popping his out of the bathroom.

            "Hmm, oh sure." She blushed again grabbing a towel and walking over handing it to him. "Here." She smiled laughing as he quickly grabbed her close to him kissing her on the lips again. "You look good in that." James moved his eyebrows up and down as he pressed her against a wall as he wrapped the towel around his lower waist

            "You know, you never used to be so outgoing… What's happened to my shy never would do this sort of thing James?" Jessy frowned not really meaning it.

            "Don't know, you've changed too you know… You don't taunt me, or hit me across the head. Not that I missed getting hit…" He blushed sheepishly.

            "Jessy?!" Ash growled as he forced the lock to snap and opened the door. "Ehh!" He covered his eyes almost horrified by what he saw.

            "Oh my God, it's that brat!" James yelled darting back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

            "Take a while to get dressed huh?" Broke smiled coyly trying to pry off Jenny.

            "Do you want our help or not?!" Jessy hissed as James walked out with a pair of baggy tan pants without a shirt. He rubbed a towel through his wet blue hair, and running his hand through before tossing it back into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

            "Hold the phone Jess; I still haven't said anything about helping… _Them." He frowned wrapping a lose arm around her lower waist._

            "They said the Gary wanted us to come as well? Don't ask me about it… But, if we're heartless enough we can have Pikachu." She laughed a little when his face perked up and a shimmer gleamed in his emerald green eyes.

            "We'll help you however we can…" They both sighed dully.

            "Thank you so much…" Ash smiled slightly. "So… Uh, when did you two...?" He tailed off as Jessy and James both turned bright red.

            "No comment." They said in unison again.

            "So these guys are normally your enemies?" Jenny cocked her head to one side talking in a ditzy voice.

            "Hmm, I guess you could say that… Every now and then though I end up helping them, or in this case needing their help." Ash sighed not believing that Jessy and James had actually fallen in love with each other. "However this little thing between them I never would have believed had happened if I hadn't just seen it with my own eyes…" He smirked as the both blushed. "Relax guys, at least you tried to keep it in serrate, unlike another two people we know!" He shot back to Broke and Jenny who had returned to their kissing frenzy…

            "Mrree… Uhh, sorry, I just love her a lot." Broke chuckled lightly scratching the back of his head.

++++++++

TIME FREEZE

++++++++

            "What the heck are you guys doing?! You're turning this into a rated R fanfic!!" Rachel roared her brown hair whipping back as she hopped off her director's chair and slapped Broke and Jenny across the head. "Did I say for you to go as far as groping each other?! NOO!" Rachel hissed again.

            "Sorry Miss. Smith…" They sighed bowing their heads down to look at their feet.

            "Miss. Smith…" Ash interrupted. "I think the audience wants you to get the story going again…" Ash pointed to the angry crowed with sharp objects in their hands.

            "Ehh! Heh, heh… Well, what do you know, look at the time…? Get back to work everyone!" Rachel darted back to her navy chair hitting the q mark for them to start again.

++++++++++

Unfreeze

++++++++++

            "We have to get going. He'll kill the one**_ I love if we don't!" Ash fought back the tears and memories of him and Misty screamed though his mind endlessly not stopping even for a second._**

            James stared emotionlessly towards Ash. "Then let's get going…" James sighed letting his hand run quickly through Jessy's hair as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed out a navy blue shirt with a white strip the went across it.

            "What's up with you two anyway? For one you're warring normal cloths and where is Meowth?" Ash looked around. "I don't see him here at all…"

            "That is one of the things that brought us closer I guess… We didn't have a cat annoying us… Bothering us really. For some odd reason the boss became allergic to Persia, and Meowth went back to head of the office. So now it's just down to us." James smiled shaking his head. "I didn't feel like putting on my rocket suit now. Besides, it's not like we're trying to kill you and grab Pikachu, we're helping you instead…"

            "Oh… I see." Ash looked at them strangely. _'This is going to take a while before I can consider trusting them… But until I do, I've got no choice.' Ash questioned his thoughts thinking how ridicules he sounded. Did his thoughts even make sense__? 'What am I doing Misty, am I even going to be able to save you, I've never had to do something without Pokemon… Will I save you with my on hands, or will I die trying?' Ash's mind once again began screaming at him as he bit down on his thumb nail._


	6. The Final Battle

**_The One for You_**

**_- Chapter 5 -_**

**_By Rachel*_**

**_- Sorry, here is chapter 5, don't read the ending yet! -_**

            James yawned as hopped into the drivers' seat of a convertible. Ash and Jessy looked at him oddly their faces filled with confusion. "What, you don't think I know how to hotwire a car? If we're risking our lives, we might as well do it in style!" James smiled as Jessy's face turned pale and Everyone's eyes widened.

            "James, you never told me before, we could have used your skill a lot more…" 

            "No, I didn't feel like doing any jail time, so I never told you about it." James smirked as he twisted two wires together and the dark blue car stated right up. "Hop in."

            "I don't believe you." Jessy smiled lightly smacking him across the head.

            "Can we just move it already?" Ash protested to the little romantic moment, and without hesitation James pulled out of the parking lot a sped quickly down the street and around the corner.

------------------

            "Professor Oak, you think Ash is doing alright?" Ash's mother bit down on her thumb nail while she stirred her pot of stew.

            "I'm sure he's fine, it's my grandsons damned fault their all in this situation to begin with." 

            "Pika…" Pikachu sighed nodding its head in agreement.

            "I just hope he brings Misty back safe and sound." Ash's mother smiled weakly. _'To think that they would end up falling in love with each other. My little boy has grown up so much…' _

-------------

            "They're here sir." Waters spoke lightly as James screeched around the corned and they all hoped out of the car. 

            "Let them make it to here, then have your men kill Jessy and James, I wish to take care of Ash…" Gary hissed letting his dingers run though Misty's orange-red hair forcing his lips to hers.

            Misty pulled away in disgust tears falling from her eyes. "I hate you… I hate you… I hate you! Get away! Let me go Gary! Please, just let me go!" Misty's body racked with tears as Gary hit her again in the face.

            "You think I would? Please, you are daft. The stupid one in the family, your sisters are much more beautiful anyways, I don't know why I bother with you." Gary smirked hate seething from his voice.

            "Bastard!" Misty screamed.

            "Let her go!" Ash shouted as he, Jessy, James, Brock, and Jenny all burst into the room. An anger boiled threw Ash's blood, a rage unknown, and unearthed fully the second Gary's hand struck Misty.

"Oh, you're just in time… See you're trying to break some world record on saving the one you love?" Gary smiled looking down at his watch.

"Shut the hell up!" Ash screamed his voice echoing threw the abandon warehouse.

"Ash!" Misty cried smiling as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Mist… I'm so sorry, if I hadn't—"

"Will you shut up?" Gary hissed. 

"You have no right to order me around Gary, let her go." Ash glared hate taking over him.

"Ash, don't he'll kill you!" Misty cried again.

"Prepare for trouble…" Jessy's voice echoed though the room.

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation—" Jessy was cut off abruptly when a gun fire shot through the arm grazing her shoulder. "Ahh!" She screamed falling back.

"Jessy!" James cried running over to her side. "Are you okay?!" James looked at her arm closely.

"I should be fine." She smiled weakly looking up into James's worried eyes as she flinched in pain. James bent down kissing her lightly everyone cringing at the site.

"Who would have guessed?" Gary shook his head again. "Kill them both…"

"NO!" Ash shouted as guns rang through the air. James threw himself on top of Jessy; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"James?" Jessy's heart pulled after the gun fire silenced itself. "James, answer me… James?!" She looked up at his face limp and lifeless. "No, no… No, you didn't die; you just passed out, you… You aren't dead, you didn't DIE!!" Jessy's voice screamed as she held James in her arm letting the tears fall onto his face.

------------

            "You…" Ash's teeth clenched together as he closed his eyes tightly looking down at the ground. "Die!" Ash ran full speed into Gary sending them both to the ground Gary's gun flying out of his hand. "Die, die, die…" Ash punched his fists over and over into Gary's bloodied face as Brock and Jenny helped Misty out of the chair.

            "Waters, what should we do?" The men awaited their orders from the second in command. 

            "Let him get what he deserves… I quit." Waters smiled throwing his gun to the ground and walking out of the room in silence. _'I'm sorry if any of you looses someone you love... I'm truly sorry.'_

            "Ash stop!" Misty cried running over to Ash from behind and grabbing him off of Gary pulling his back against her chest and holding him tightly just being able to hold him like this was making her happy.

            "Uh!" Ash's eyes widened as he noticed what he was doing. _'I'm turning into __Gary__, a murderer with no heart… I won't, I can't kill him…' Ash turned around letting his hands sweep over Misty's face drying her tears and bringing her face to his. "Misty… I love you…" He whispered his lips brushing up against hers before locking into a passionate kiss._

            "Jess?" James uttered his eyes still closed as he heard the muffled sound of her cries.

            Jessy's eyes widened as she heard his voice echo her name. "James?!" She looked down at his face. His eyes squinted tightly shut and than opened them slightly looking up at Jessy with a pained look.

            "Hey baby doll." He smirked and let his hand reach up and brush through Jessy's thick red hair.

            Jessy smiled her eyes filling again with tears. "How are you even here?" Jessy looked down at James again.

            "Heh, the bullet proof vests Meowth bought turned out to be a good investment…" he Smirked undoing the first three buttons to reveal a dark almost black colored vest.

            "Ha, when did he get those?" Jessy laughed lightly trying to remember.

            "Not too long ago, he had a hunch we would need these, and what do you know… He was right…" James felt a sharp pain in his chest and held it tightly. "I… Don't think it helped all that great, I still broke a rib or two…"

            "Yeah, but you're still alive, that's what matters." Jessy smiled placing her forehead to his and kissing him before the embraced in a hug. _'I'll never let you go…'_

            "Love you too…" James smirked, his eyes hazy from Jessy's kiss_. 'I'll be with you every second of everyday until the day I die…'_

            "Ash… I'm sorry I yelled… If I hadn't run out in the rain like that this wouldn't have happened—"

            "Shh… Don't worry about it. You're back in my arms, and you're going to stay here forever…" Ash laughed as Misty blushed. "I love you…" He smiled lifting her chin and bringing her lips to meat his.

            Misty's eyes widened as Ash kissed her closing soon after. _'Ash… Loves me…'_ She pulled away letting her fingers run threw his thick ebony hair. "I love you more…" She smirked.

            "No way."

            "Yes way!" She laughed as he began to tickle her.

            "Both of you just die!" Gary laughed standing up and griping a hold of the trigger.

            "I think not." Brock came out of know where drop kicking Gary sending him into a nearby wall.

            "You have the right to remain silent… Oh hell, you're under arrest, and you can call your layer when you get there…" Jenny hissed cuffing Gary.

            Brock blushed. "But weren't those for us?" Jenny turned bright red and for once Misty ignored his smart comment as Ash wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist as kissed her full on the lips.

            "Yeah, if anyone wanted to know I am alive…" James sighed and Jessy helped him up.

            No one replied except for Jessy who kissed him lightly on the cheek twirling his shoulder length hair in her into her hands. "Don't worry… I no I care."

            "Meowth… That's right." James joked pushing Jessy against a wall and kissing her ignoring the paining of his ribs, and the stares from Ash, and the others.

**… And They All Lived Happily Ever After…**

**…HOWEVER… THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET…**


	7. Epilogue I added the missing chapter!

**The One for You**

**- Epilogue -**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: **

**- HERE IT IS!! Sadly I have had this done for… Well, a long time. I FORGOT ABOUT UPDATING!! ::cries:: I'm soo sorry for those waiting so long! Here it is! ENJOY!!! -**

**+ I do not own Pokemon +**

**-------------------**

**Ash & Misty**

**-------------------**

"Ash, Here Ash!" Misty came running over a hill, her hands holding a clump of assorted wildflowers. "We can give these to your mom when we get to your house." Misty smiled as Ash stood up from the tree he was sitting under.

"Hmm, good idea." Ash said slyly wrapping his arms around her making her drop the flowers onto his backpack and sending her to the ground.

"Eii!" She shrieked as she fell quickly being cut off as Ash kissed her. 

"I love you so much…" Ash smiled as he pulled away and let his hands run through her orange-red hair. Now hanging down loosely magnifying her beauty.

Misty smiled returning his comment by pulling Ash down into another kiss. "Pika?" A small yellow creature was wandering freely though a small field when it noticed a familiar male figure laying face down in the lengthy grass. "Pika pi!!" It shouted.

"Uh!" Ash's head shot up when he heard the cry and quickly sat up a blush forming on his cheeks. "Hey Pikachu…" He mumbled as Misty did the same thing. "Missed ya pale; you don't know what we went through… There may be a few changes between us though."

"Pika?" It looked around not noticing his slanted-eyed friend Brock.

"He's staying with Jenny… His girlfriend. He should be back in a few months though…" Ash smiled lightly looking down at the ring now placed neatly on Misty's left ring finger. Professor Oak had sent him in a poke` ball when Ash had told him about Gary.

Misty laughed lightly standing up and fixing her now wrinkled light blue tank top over her dark blue shorts slightly. "Come on Mr. Pokemon Master; let's go see your mom." Misty smiled as Ash grabbed her hand and walked down the dirt pathway to his hometown. _'Until the day I die, I'll be with you forever Ash…'_

**_------------------_**

**_Jessy & James_**

**_-------------------_**

Jessy and James pulled up in their stolen car to a small little shop on the outskirts of Pallet Town. "Here it is…" James sighed and looked at his home from a sideways view. The yellow paint was peeling, two of the windows in their view were broken, and as a small gust of wind blew by the hinge on the door broke…

            "It's going to need a lot of TLC…" Jessy sighed as she stepped out and walked over to James who wrapped his arms around her meekly. 

            "Think we'll be able to pull it off in time?" James walked onto the over-gowned grassy patch of land where their future home and small restaurant would be. It would only be serving lunch, until they got enough money to add a nice sized addition to serve dinner as well.

            "Hmmm, if we don't get sidetracked." She mused turning around to face him and let her index finger run in circles around his chest.

            "Ehh, heh…" He blushed at the thought and decided to go inside before any more thoughts came to mind. Jessy's face smiled brightly shaking her head with a slight laugh.

_'Only nine months… Hmm we should be able to get the place finished in time…'_ Jessy placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes slightly before looking back at James who had a large smile on his face and opened up the door. 

            "Surprise…" When he opened the door Jessy looked into to find the inside completely revamped, from top to bottom, even the furniture was in place.

            "How… How did you?" Jessy's eyes widened as he guided her inside.

            "My parents come in handy when you least expect them too." James smiled as he saw the perplexed look on her face. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

            Jessy smiled pushing him against the door frame and kissing him full on the lips. "It's a good thing…" She whispered as she pulled away. James just pulled her back into another kiss though not wanting her to ever leave his embrace.

            "Oh my word! We came at a wrong time dear, I'm so sorry…" A short little woman with dark blue hair blushed a crimson red running around the corner.

            "Ehh!" They both shrieked when they realized who it was… 

            "My parents are still here…" James groaned as his father came with a video camera in hand.

            "Welcome home son!" He smiled. "We decided to let you follow your own dreams, and so be it if you want to spend you life with Jezebel—"

            "IT'S JESSY!" He shouted into the camera… _'Why me…'_

**_---------------------_**

**_Brock & Jenny_**

**_---------------------_**

            "Oh Brockiekins…" Jenny laughed running around their small apartment. "Where are you sweetie?"

            Brock closed the closet door inhaling a deep breath. _'How can I tell her food is horrible?!' Brock didn't hear anything and stepped out._

            "THERE YOU ARE!" She laughed with a spoon full of her very on chicken soup… 

            "Honey please, I… I'm not hungry, I just want to watch the world cup finals, and you're making me miss it sweetheart!" He whined trying to cover up.

            "Hmm, fine… I'll have to try it later then." She sighed shaking her head.

            "Uhh… Thank you..." He sighed kissing her on the cheek and patting her butt.

            "Ehh! Hands off!" She smirked hitting him with the spoon.

            "Oww…" He laughed running over to the TV where the world cup finals were being held in the tiny town of Pallet Town… _'Good luck Ash, make us all proud to know ya…'_

**_----------------------_**

**_Fast Forward_**

**_----------------------_**

            "…Congrats to the greatest Pokemon master, and to his beautiful wife, who I'm honored to consider my friends…" Brock spoke holding a glass of champagne up.

            Even Jessy and James were invited. Emily cried out and Jessy held her close whispering soothing things into her ear. "You want me to take her baby?" James whispered wrapping an arm around Jessy.

            "No, she's just tired. We'll be going home soon enough…" Jessy smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek.

            "Home… I still can't believe my parents want anything to do with me." James sighed shaking his head.

            "You're their one and only son, or course they want to be around you, they love you." Jessy laughed as the music started and Ash led Misty onto the dance floor.

            "I love you…" Ash whispered into her ear making a chill run down her spine, but also making her feel calmer then she had in hours.

            "I love you too Ash…" Misty let her head rest on Ash's shoulder blocking everything except his voice from her mind. "I'll never leave you… Ever."

            "Forever and ever… Only seeing you… Only wanting to be with you… My love…" He sighed holding her close.

            "Yeah!" Jessy cheered, and everyone started after her throwing flows into the air. Misty and Ash laughed looking over at Jessy and James and James poked Emily in the cheek making her laugh.

            "Jenny?" Broke took her left hand into his own bending down and kissing it gingerly. "Will you marry me?" Broke pulled a small red box from his suit pocket and opened it revieling a ring that he had spent months saving up to buy.

            Jenny's free hand shot up to her face as tears filled her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Yes…" She bit down on her lower lip. "Yes!" She cried out lounging at him and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

            "She said yes Ash!" Broke shouted towards the dace floor. Ash glanced over at him and smiled nodding.

            "Told you she would!" He laughed.

            In the end… Everything was perfect. Everyone found someone, and everyone lived their lives happily ever after…

**+ The End +**


End file.
